mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chi's Sweet Home
Kodansha | publisher_en = Vertical Inc | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Weekly Morning | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = November 22, 2004 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = List of Chi's Sweet Home chapters }} TV Osaka, TV Tokyo | first = March 31, 2008 | last = September 26, 2008 | episodes = 104 }} | director = Mitsuyuki Masuhara | studio = Madhouse Ltd. | network = TV Osaka, TV Tokyo | first = March 30, 2009 | last = September 25, 2009 | episodes = 104 }} is a manga series written and illustrated by Konami Kanata. It has been serialized in Kodansha's seinen manga magazine Weekly Morning since 2004. The manga has been licensed for North American distribution by Vertical Inc. To date, it has been collected in seven volumes, the most recent being published in April 2009. An anime adaptation began airing on 31 March 2008 and is produced by studio Madhouse. Story A gray and white kitten with black stripes wanders away from her mother and siblings one day while enjoying a walk outside with her family. Lost in her surroundings, the kitten struggles to find her family and instead is found by a young boy, Youhei, and his mother. They take the kitten home, but as pets are not allowed in their housing complex, they try to find her a new home. This proves to be difficult, and the family decides to keep the kitten. While being housebroken, she mistakenly answers to "Chi," (the Japanese word for "small", can also be "urine") and this becomes her name. Chi then has a splendid time living with her new family, learning about different things and meeting new people and animals. Characters Yamada family ; : Chi is a small grey and white kitten with large eyes. She is easily distracted and does not have much experience of the world. Chi is particularly attracted to small moving objects, but is scared by larger animals, especially dogs. Although her speech is understandable to the viewers, the Yamadas cannot understand her. ; : Youhei is the very small boy who finds Chi when she gets lost. He is cheerful, kind, obedient, and fond of toy trains. ; : Mom is a housewife. She stays home with Youhei and Chi. ; : Dad is the working man of the house, a graphic designer. Media Manga The manga series is written and illustrated by Konami Kanata. The first chapter were released with the 22 November 2004 issue of the Weekly Morning manga magazine. So far 6 tankōbon have been released. Contrary to the serialized version, which is black and white, the tankōbon version is in full color. The manga is still ongoing as of April 2009, with an upcoming 7th volume to be released in the Spring of 2010. Anime The anime series is directed by Mitsuyuki Masuhara and produced by Madhouse, the first episode aired on 31 March 2008. The episodes are 3 minutes long and equivalent to one chapter from the manga. The opening theme is "Home is the best!" by Satomi Kōrogi. The second season of Chi's Sweet Home, called ''Chi's Sweet Home: New Address (チーズスイートホーム あたらしいおうち Chi's Sweet Home: Atarashii Ouchi) began airing 30 March 2009. Episode list Season One Season Two (New Address) External links * [http://www.e-morning.jp/chi/index.html Chi's Sweet Home on the Weekly Morning website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/chissweet/ Chi's Sweet Home on the TV Tokyo website] * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/chissweet2009/ Chi's Sweet Home: Atarashii Ouchi on the TV Tokyo website] * [http://www.madhouse.co.jp/works/2008-2007/works_tv_chees.html Chi's Sweet Home on the Madhouse animation studio website] * [http://e-1day.jp/chisweetravel/ Chi's Sweet Travel online manga on the Weekly Morning website] References Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Madhouse de:Chi’s Sweet Home fa:خانه خوش چی fr:Chi's Sweet Home ja:チーズスイートホーム ru:Chi's Sweet Home zh-yue:甜甜私房貓 zh:奇奇的異想世界 vi:Chi's Sweet Home